Bloodline
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: There is a real reason that Bella's blood smells the way it does. A diluted bloodline flows through her without her knowledge, not enough to change her physically, but enough to catch the attention of vampires around her. What's to happen when her cousin Theo, a girl bearing the full brunt of this bloodline, shows up after hearing of Bella's association with the Cullens? JASPER/OC
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**Hello, everybody! Yes, yes, I know I already have a TON of fanfics that I'm working on, but I managed to get my main one updated. However, I'm sadly now fighting with writer's block on it... and all my other stories for the most part. So, hell, might as well write ANOTHER fic! Truth is I'm just childish and REALLY need something to write. Hence, this story! Welcome to my new story, my Twilight fanfic "Bloodline."**

**Now, for the record, I've only seen the Twilight movies, and to be honest... they aren't my ****_favorite_**** thing in the world. However, I DO absolutely LOVE two specific characters, one of them being Jacob, and the other being my beloved Jasper Hale! :D Hence, where this long lasting fanfic will lead! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Pairing: Jasper Hale/OC  
Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Friendship, and a bit of Humor and perhaps some Mystery thrown in.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapter 1  
Departure**

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Snarling out a pained swear, a young woman sunk herself down onto the wooden floor as she gingerly held her bare bruised foot. Muttering a few more profanities, she glared menacingly at the large old looking book that had just fallen on her now damaged appendage.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the girl stood back up, reaching about 5'5" in height. She had a slender physique. However, her arms and legs were also firmly muscled while her more feminine aspects were well rounded. Long, dark auburn hair cascaded all the way down her back in slightly curled waves, while a few rebellious strands fell in her elegantly featured face.

Full lips pursed, large fierce green eyes continued to glare down at the offending piece of literature before after a few more seconds of silence, the young woman simply huffed before retrieving it from the ground, "Damn piece of-"

"It really isn't becoming for a lady to cuss, Theo."

Jumping with a start, the girl whirled around to find a young, lean built man sprawled lazily on her bed, his short, raven black hair ruffled and with a hint of stubble on his chin. A Cheshire grin lay spread across his face while his abnormal gold eyes twinkled with humor.

Scowling lightly, Theo glanced at her window which, sure enough, was wide open, signifying clearly just how the intruder had entered. "Last time I checked, I was a long way from being a lady," she replied, scowl melting into a bemused smirk. "Also, I have a door you know."

"Of course ya do, love," the man drawled with his thick, ever present accent, never losing the amused grin, "but then my entrance wouldn't be near as grand now would it?"

"It still isn't grand, Louis," Theo snickered at her best friend, not even noticing the ever present nickname he'd used on her ever since they'd become friends. She grinned when she saw his grin falter at her comment.

"I beg to differ," he countered.

"That's nice," the young woman hummed, her eyes glinting with mischief as she pulled out and packed more old books from her shelf. "To bad it's not up for discussion."

A huff sounded behind her before Theo heard her bed creak. Only a moment later she felt his presence shift directly behind her as he reached over her head and grabbed one of the old books from the shelf. "What happened?" he inquired, peering down at his friend with a now serious expression.

A raised eyebrow was his reply.

"Don't even try faking innocence, vixen," Louis snorted, poking the nose of the girl before him and smirking when he earned himself a growl. "On the phone you said you had to take off for a bit. However, if you're bringing all of these," he lifted up and gestured to the book in his hands, "then there's no way that this is just an innocent little vacation."

"Your point?" Theo inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms as she looked up at the man.

He smirked, "So, whose unlucky ass are you going to go all voodoo on this time?"

The young woman barked out a laugh, "Now who's swearing?"

"I'm serious, Theo," Louis's golden eyes were somber. "You're taking all your witchy cook books-"

"Grimoire," the young woman corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever," the man growled before continuing. "What's going on, love?"

Theo sighed softly, walking over and plunking herself down on her bed before running her slender fingers through the mane on her head, "My cousin called."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The _only_ one, from the Swan family, Isabella Swan," Theo replied.

Recognition flashed across the young looking man's face, "Ah, yes, her. The two of you are rather close aren't you? Being the same age and all."

"Yes."

Slowly, a grin re-spread across Louis's face, "That's right. Doesn't the Swan family carry a diluted stream of your direct family's bloodline? Yes, not enough to gift them with the legacy of the Kier witches, but just enough to make some of them smell… delicious- AUGH!"

Louis's hands flew up to grip his throbbing temples as he leaned back against the bookshelf behind him. "You can cease popping the blood vessels in my head now, love," he smirked, gold eyes narrow in irritation as he met the glaring gaze of his testy best friend. "I was only speaking the truth that any of my kind would speak."

Theo merely scoffed, but granted her friend's request and stopped causing the blood vessels in his head to pop. Cheeky little bastard repaired himself way to quickly some times. "Shut-up," the young woman snapped, the irritation still not leaving her eyes.

"Ah, but you would be so bored without someone in this dull apartment to talk to," Louis's expression was knowing as he plopped down beside the girl. "So, what happened? The two of you talk all the time. What's come up that could possibly require the aid of a Kier witch?"

"You know damn well already."

Louis grinned, "Humor me?"

"Essentially she met an odd ball at school, who seems to have taken an… interest in her," Theo muttered, a dark look crossing her features.

"So, you intend to travel all the way from Alaska to Washington just to oversee a possible boyfriend for your cousin?" the male beside her laughed, though his eyes said that he clearly knew the real truth to what his companion was getting at.

"He's from the Cullen family."

"Cullen family? I've heard of them," Louis hummed, finally losing the grin and turning serious, "and judging by your actions," he again gestured to the array of Grimoire, "you have as well, or you at least know what they are."

"Yeah," Theo replied.

"So, how long do you intend to be gone?" Louis inquired.

"Long enough to assess the situation, that's all," the young woman said simply. "The Grimoire are just… insurance."

"Of course," Louis's eyes gleamed with knowing humor. He actually knew a few from the Cullen family personally. However, he was fairly sure he didn't know any Cullens from Forks. Very sure, actually. Anyways, he could most certainly understand his friend's worry for her cousin's safety if she had a vampire stalking her.

Things such as that usually didn't have very appealing endings.

All the same, he figured Theo would be reasonable and approach the matter with peaceable tact. She tended to give _all_ a chance and was a fairly peaceable person unless genuinely provoked. Something he seemed to do all the time… on purpose. But what could he say? She was a witch, and it was fun to rile her. On the other hand, God help the vampire that was actually idiotic enough to try and wage war on a Kier witch. A show like that would be a pity to miss.

"Make sure to let me know if anything happens," he grinned.

Pausing, she turned around and snorted, "Sure."

Louis grinned, "And do hurry back. This town is such a bore without a witch to entertain me."

Theo laughed as she packed the last of her Grimoire, "Yeah, fuck you too."

The man chuckled, "I'm sure I'll get laid sometime while you're gone."

"Not in my apartment you won't," Theo growled, groaning as she looked at the last of her luggage. "Now," she grunted, closing the lid on the large chest of Grimoire and locking it, "mind carrying this out to the jeep for me?"

"But of course, love," Louis smirked, jumping up and looking down at the chest of books before an evil look overcame his features. "Honestly though, with all the time you spend with your nose in these dusty things, it's no wonder you don't have a sex life."

The young woman in the room bristled indignantly, "And just who the hell's to say I don't?!"

"Me," Louis snickered.

"It's not like we spent twenty-four seven together, Louis," the Kier witch snorted, giving her friend a look, "Who knows, I could be sleeping with guys left and-"

Laugher quickly filled the room, causing Theo to break off in her rant and glare menacingly at the bloodsucking prick that she somehow called her best friend.

"First off, love, I know you better than that," Louis grinned widely, managing to contain his laughter as he continued. "Second, it's easy to smell that your blood is still that of a-"

"You say it and you're dead."

"-virgin, OUCH!" Louis exclaimed in shock (not really) as a walking stick was brought down solidly upon his head. Honestly, he really did do a fabulous job of bringing out the more violent and temperamental side of his companion. The vampire supposed it was a personal talent.

"YOU-"

**WHACK!**

"ARE-"

**WHACK!**

"SUCH-"

**WHACK!**

"A-"

**WHACK!**

"STU-"

**WHACK!**

"-PID-"

**WHACK!**

"DICK!"

Louis continued to laugh as his friend finally found some mercy in her soul and put the walking stick back in the corner.

"Just grab the chest," she huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation at her friend's smug expression as she headed out to her jeep. She had just reached the vehicle when Louis whisked to her side, carrying the massively heavy chest as if it were light as a feather.

"Done and done, love," the vampire smirked after depositing the chest into the jeep. Seeing all the rest of Theo's luggage already packed in there as well, he turned and gave her a genuinely inquisitive look, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Theo replied, running her fingers through her hair before pulling her keys from her jeans. "Thanks for looking after the apartment for me. I don't… I don't plan to be gone for long. Hopefully."

Louis simply grinned, "Just know that you'll owe me one. Besides, I like invading your home."

"I noticed," the witch grumbled, though her eyes showed her amusement, "The challenge is getting you to bloody leave."

The male smiled at that, "Take care of yourself, love. You'll be facing your problems all by your lonesome again."

"Touché," Theo smiled in return. "But then again, I always was alone before your obnoxious ass intruded upon my life."

"As your friend," Louis placed a hand upon his chest in mocking authority, "I hereby decree that I made your life infinitely better."

The young woman grinned, "As I did yours, ya jerk."

"Touché."

…

"Do give me a call if all hell breaks loose down there, love," Louis grinned, watching as his friend hopped into the driver's seat before he continued. "Or if you manage to find yourself a boyfriend. I figure both events would be just as entertaining."

Theo laughed before she closed the car door, "Will do."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Well, there's the first chapter! What did ya all think? I really hope I managed to get you reader's attention. Also, I really hoped you liked the two OCs. Theo of course is the main character, but Louis will become important as well. Not to worry, he'll show up later in the story. Though not as a love rival or anything like that, Louis will have an interesting role to play later in the story. Anyways, I plan to make this fanfic a long one, so romance and relationships between characters will be well developed. My outline for the story will go farther then the movies go, so this fanfic should last a while.**

**Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it and would be honored if you would be so kind as to drop a review and let me know what you think before you leave. Reviews really are my inspiration, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update. So review away my lovely readers! :) Also, pretty please follow and favorite this story as well! See you all in the next chapter, which should be very soon! :D**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE  
Windwept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru/OC  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru/Youkai OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru/Kagome Higurashi - ONESHOT  
Milord Babysitter - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru - FUNNY ONESHOT  
Silver and Gray, Foxes and Jays - Yu Yu Hakusho - Kurama/Yoko/OC  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Youkai OC/Haruhi Fujioka  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Youkai OC/Lydia Carlton  
Quest for Purpose - Magi - Sinbad/OC  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Young Byakuya Kuchiki/OC  
Ice-Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia - ONESHOT  
Welcome to Pandora Academy - Pandora Hearts - Jack Bezarious/OC - AU  
The Hobbit: Heart of a Dragon - Hobbit - Kili/OC**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with the next chapter! However, first I'd like to offer a HUGE thanks and cookies to my first seven reviewers: bonnet, guest, xXJuuLXx, strangers in the night, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, MyladyNancy, and NightsBlackRose13! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! *hugs* Also, another huge thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. I really do appreciate it, and I'm SO happy to see that this fanfic has caught the attention that it did. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapter 2  
Welcome to Forks**

Theo scowled slightly as she drove down the highway, the pelting rain making it nearly impossible to see through her windshield. Admittedly, she loved the rain, just _not_ while she was driving. Honestly, the young woman wondered if this could even be considered mere rain, or even a downpour. Fucking hurricane was more like it.

_Welcome to Washington, Hun._

Leaning back in her seat, the witch ran a tired hand through her hair. These next few weeks were going to be long. Really long, and chances are with her luck, they would be a complete bitch.

Grumbling irritably, Theo thought back to how this upcoming nightmare had begun.

It had started with the girl's cousin Bella giving her a call, something that was a perfectly normal occurrence. Bella had just moved in with her father and since then had made a habit of calling her cousin/closest friend nearly every day instead of say every week. Yet, after spending about a week and a half in her new school, she had finally mentioned _him_.

Fucking _him_.

The _root_ to the bitch of a problem that was currently at hand.

_Edward_ fucking _Cullen_.

The moment Bells said that name Theo knew she recognized something about it. The surname, she had known the surname, and sure enough, when the witch went through some of her ancestor's journals, there they were.

The Cullen Family.

_Vampires_.

Bella had caught the attention of a vampire, and most likely, his entire family.

Theo let out a sigh. She was not against vampires as a whole. After all, it would be rather hypocritical considering her (reluctantly admitted) best friend was one.

_Speaking of which, I remembered to leave some blood bags in my freezer for him right?_

_…_

_Shit._

The young woman mentally swore, knowing that if there was indeed no blood bags left in the freezer for her bloodsucking prick of a friend, he would probably take matters into his own hands and raid the blood bank himself. It wouldn't be too difficult for him considering his gift was mind control.

Theo herself had a… interesting relationship with one of the vampires who actually worked there. Hence, the reason she could get adequate food for her companion.

It was like feeding a dog.

That drank blood.

_My life is so screwed up._

A sardonic grin spread across her face as she shook her head at the thought. Theo was just glad her uncle had bought the excuse she'd fed him for wanting to suddenly move down for a temporary stay. Needless to say, after finding out that the Cullen family were indeed vampires (with an interest in her cousin), Theo had made quick work in calling Charlie. In the end, she'd simply told him that she was tired of living by herself all the way up in Alaska, and considering that Charlie and Bells were the only blood relative's she had left, she wondered if she could live with them for a bit.

The answer had been yes, providing Theo continued to go to school in Forks, even if her stay was only temporary. Charlie didn't want her to fall behind.

_I'm a bloody witch… in high school._

_…_

_Something about that sentence just doesn't sound right._

Theo sighed softly, once again running her fingers through her hair, a habit that tended to show through when she was nervous, frustrated, or in deep thought.

She was coming to Forks to assess the situation.

Not _all_ vampires were the fucking incarnations of evil, unlike what some dumb asses thought. Most, though _certainly_ not all, vampires that Theo had come across were honestly just victims of a curse that had been forced upon them and that they couldn't control.

Often times it was sad, really.

And contrary to what many believed, they still had their bloody souls!

_Superstitious gits…_

As for the Cullens specifically… the witch's eyes narrowed. In the short time she'd had before she left, the young woman had managed to do a bit of research, and according to said research, no deaths _nor_ missing people had been recently reported in Forks or the surrounding areas.

Meaning that the Cullens weren't hunting people.

A small smile tugged at Theo's lips.

_They must be animal hunters._

They most certainly wouldn't be the first vampires noted to refuse taking the life or even drinking the blood of humans. Instead, these vampires would resort to taking animal blood instead, and according to Theo, an act such as that could only earn positive points with her.

The _real_ problem was Bella herself.

More specifically her blood.

Theo knew all too well that the Kier witch bloodline did have a hint of a line flowing through the Swan family's veins. The question was, was it enough to make Bella a target? Or was the fact she'd caught the attention of a vampire just coincidence?

_No_.

_Coincidences that convenient just don't happen._

The witch took a deep breath. She just wanted to make sure Bells was safe. Okay, safe was something that could never happen if you associated yourself with the world of the supernatural. Theo just wanted her cousin to be as safe as _possible_ in the given situation. After all, in the end, it would be up to Bells to make a decision on how she felt about the world she was about to step into.

Speaking of which, Theo hardly doubted Bella even knew about the Cullens being vampires yet.

_Lovely. Another bump in the road to fret about. Heavens knows how that'll go down._

Theo opened her mouth and swore up and down, the kind of profanities you'd only expect to come from a cross country trucker with his scruffy beard and chewing tobacco.

_Why did Bells of all people have to get mixed up in this world!?_

The young woman groaned. She would just have to watch how this all played out. This was Bella's life after all, meaning she was the one who would make decisions. Whether Bella liked it or not, she had already stepped into the other world. Bells would find that out sooner or later. What she did next would then be completely her choice.

_I'll just be there to protect her._

Theo let out a small growl, finally forcing her worries to the back of her mind. During this weather, she really ought to keep her focus on the road lest she get herself killed before she even set foot in Forks.

_Oh, and speak of the devil._

The witch let out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted the welcome to Forks sign.

_Finally!_

Relief flooded the young woman, for the drive really had been an excruciatingly long one, taking a little over a full week. Thankfully, Bells had still called Theo's cell almost every day, so the witch was still appraised of the situation. Fortunately, nothing substantial had happened… yet.

Also, my little 'spies' have not yet reported back anything out of the ordinary. So, I suppose hell has yet to release its fury.

Honestly, Theo would have just flown had she not had all her damn Grimoire to take. But there was no way in hell she would _ever_ risk losing them in some baggage mishap. They were each one of a kind, personal spell, historic, and herbal documentations written and owned by all the previous Kier witches.

Beyond priceless.

They were the heirloom to Theo's bloodline.

A small smile crossed the young witch's face as she glanced over at the passenger seat where her own personal Grimoire was laying. The pages in it weren't very filled out yet, but that would change over her life time; however long that may be. A half dozen more decades, or an infinite amount of centuries, there were spells beyond measure in her chest of Grimoires, including quite a few different methods for long lasting life.

Theo would have to come to those decisions eventually.

_Now is most certainly not the time._

The young woman braced herself as she turned into the driveway of her uncle's home. Before getting out, she carefully returned her Grimoire to the old chest behind her before relocking it. The old Kier family spell on the chest would ensure that only a Kier witch could open and have access to all the family bloodline's knowledge.

Swearing softly as she glared out at the weather, Theo reluctantly climbed out of her old jeep before making a mad dash through the downpour and to the door. Raising her hand, the young woman was just about to knock when the door flew open and she was enveloped in a hug by none other her cousin.

"Welcome to Forks!" Bella laughed lightly, releasing her soaked cousin and offering her an amused smile upon seeing her dripping state.

"Much appreciated, Bells," Theo replied laughed wryly, dry humor lacing her tone as she stepped inside the toasty house and looked around.

_This place… hasn't changed at all._

"Theo!"

The young witch whirled around, grin plastering itself on her face as she saw her uncle come trotting down the stairs. "Hiya, Uncs!" she laughed, jogging up and dragging the man down to her height for a hug. Pulling away, she gave her only two living blood relatives a warm look, "It's good to see both of you again."

"Same to you, kid," Charlie smiled, patting the girl on the head.

"I can't believe you actually decided to move out here," Bella commented, her eyes betraying her excitement. "I thought you loved Alaska."

"I do," Theo affirmed, smiling warmly, "but it gets a bit lonely when you're living up there by yourself."

"I'll bet it does," Charlie huffed lightly, giving his niece a slightly disapproving look. Really, he never had been able to fully approve of a mere seventeen year old girl living by herself. It would be reassuring to have her back under his roof, even if only temporarily. "In any case," he quickly changed the subject, "Bells, why don't you show Theo back up to her old room? I'll go out and start grabbing her luggage."

"Sure," Bella more than willingly replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie," Theo said gratefully before following her cousin up the stairs.

"Here you are," Bella quipped with a smile as she led her friend into an empty room.

The young witch had to do a few double takes as she looked at it.

_Talk about nostalgic… It's still the same._

A smile tugged at Theo's lips as she sat down on her old bed, her eyes scanning her old bedroom from the single window, to the small closet, to the large vanity dresser in the corner.

_It's all still here._

"I think Charlie always hoped you would come back," Bella said, walking over and sitting down by her shocked cousin. "We cleaned the room up some for you, but it was already pretty neat."

Theo smiled sadly. "I had my reasons for leaving," she said gently. After all, once she'd found out she was a witch four years ago, there was no way she could stay, resulting in her moving up to live with her fraternal grandfather in Alaska. For he was the one who had revealed to her just what she was.

It was during her stay with him that she had done most of her training.

Too bad the crazy ol' coot had passed away last year.

The young witch had lived by herself up there by herself ever since, much to the complaint of Charlie who had previously cared for her after his half-brother and wife had gone missing eight years ago.

Theo finally let out a sigh, softly running her fingers through her hair before leaning her head on her cousin's shoulder and closing her eyes, "All the same, it's good to be back, especially since you're here now too. I missed you."

A smile spread across Bella's face as she hugged the closest friend she'd ever had, "I missed you too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**And here be chapter two! I really hope all you readers enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :) I have TONS of ideas piling up in my head for this story. So, hopefully, new chapters will come out fairly quick. All the same, please, PLEASE drop me a review and let me know what you thought! :D I do not mind constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES. Again, reviews really are my inspiration. Therefore, the more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update. Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. You readers are doing AWESOME! See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	3. Chapter 3: Moments of Thought

**GAAAH! Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! Honestly, the only excuse I have is college and how disgustingly busy it's been keeping me. All the same, I've managed to get back for a bit with chapter three for you all! But first, a HUGE thanks and brownies to my most AWESOME and recent twelve reviewers: shayna kasdan, jessalovesyou, MyladyNancy, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, Love-Fandom03, MitchCrosszeria, waterdemon9, AnnieAC, LittleRin26, CharitinaX, Juhoni, and TrueBeliever cj! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Also, another huge thanks to all the people who have already followed and/or favorited this story! Thanks a mil for being so patient for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**IMPORTANT: I just want it to be noted for any that are wondering, that this is by NO means a Vampire Diaries crossover. Witches and Grimoire of from multiple different stories and lore, which is why they were included in Vampire Diaries. I merely thought it would be interesting if they were included into the Twilight series.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapter 3  
Moments of Thought**

"Love of my life…" Theo sighed, a heartwarming smile crawling onto her features as she stared at the mug of coffee in her hand. "What would I do without you?"

Taking a long drink, she let the hot beverage warm her entire body as she leaned against the kitchen counter. The young woman yawned. She really wasn't a morning person. Truth be told, she would never make it through the damned things without caffeine in her system.

Yawning again, she looked over at the oven clock.

6:40 a.m.

_Ugh._

"I smell coffee," Charlie's voice sounded groggily as he walked into the kitchen, still in his sleeping clothes and wrapped in a robe.

Theo grinned lightly and gestured to the full pot, "Help yourself, Unc."

The Chief of Police smiled a bit as he did just that. "Bells up yet?" he inquired once he'd sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't know," the witch shrugged, sitting down and joining her uncle. "I'm sure she'll be up before long."

Charlie grunted lightly in acknowledgment before a brief, comfortable silence temporarily lapsed between him and his niece. "So," he finally spoke up again, giving the girl across from him a look, "you ready to start at your new school?"

"Yup," was the simple reply.

The girl's uncle gave her a disbelieving look, "No worries?"

"No reason for worry," Theo hummed simply.

_Or at least no reasons that you'd understand._

Shaking her head with a light laugh, the young woman gave her uncle an amused look, "I'll be fine, Unc. Seriously, all this worrying is gonna give you gray hairs or worse," she laughed, "make you lose them altogether."

"Very funny, Theodore," Charlie gave his niece a wry look as he shook his head. "Seriously though," he continued after a moment, "I want you to have a good time. Be happy, and make some friends."

Theo let out a mildly indignant snort, "Who's to say I wasn't happy. For all you know I could have tons of friends weeping and wailing due to me leaving them behind in Alaska."

"You said you came down here because you were lonely."

The young woman grumbled, "Good point."

_Though that's not the real reason._

"Besides," Charlie continued with a small smirk. "I _do_ talk to my daughter every once in a while, even before she moved back to Forks. She said you don't have many friends up there."

Theo just rolled her eyes, before standing up and rinsing out her mug. This stay was going to be a long one. Of course she'd told Bells she had no friends. If she said she did have friends, she'd have to describe them.

_Hell! It's not my fault none of them are human! Normal people don't like me! We just don't mix! I'm a damn witch!_

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed," the young woman grunted as she trotted up the stairs, her long main of tresses bouncing behind her. "Make sure Bells gets some of that coffee. Girl seriously needs more energy."

A light chuckle came from downstairs, "Will do."

The young woman sported a small smile as she stood in her room. Despite telling herself not to get too sentimental about this little visit, she couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that washed over her. Looking around, reminiscing, the peaceful memories of her childhood were _almost_ enough to make her want to be normal again.

Normal as in _before_ she knew she wasn't normal.

Normal as in _before_ she knew what really happened to her missing parents.

_Almost, but not enough._

Theo chuckled wryly as she threw on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and an elegant white sleeveless shirt with black feather patterns going across the chest. For despite everything, the young witch knew for a fact that she really wouldn't trade her current life in for anything. Granted, it could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, and it was _always_ dangerous, but that was alright.

She was satisfied.

She wasn't lonely anymore. Not since she'd finally accepted that she didn't belong in the normal world. After embracing the fact that she in fact belonged on the _other_ side of the coin, she had found friends.

_Fucked up, insane, non-human and dangerous friends. But still true and trustworthy friends, none the less._

"Theo?" Bella's voice sounded from downstairs, clearly signifying that she was up. "Charlie made breakfast!"

"Be right there!" Theo called back, quickly ripping a brush through her long hair before tearing downstairs. She had a feeling that today was going to be a _very_ long day, and she was going to need all the energy she could get.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theo tilted her head back as the country music blasted through her speakers. Over in her jeep's passenger seat sat Bella, having decided to ride with her cousin. The Swan girl seemed to be enjoying the music, lost in thought, only seeming to come back to the world when her cousin turned the music down and gave her a look.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the witch inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking," Bella smiled a bit, causing the girl driving to give her a knowing look.

The corner of Theo's lip tugged upwards, "I've got one word to what it is."

"What?" Bella questioned, looking suspicious.

"Cullen."

Theo smirked lightly as she glanced back over at her suddenly flushed cousin. Yet, despite the smirk, the young woman's mind knew to move forward with caution. Bella clearly didn't know what the Cullens were yet and hopefully Theo would be able to clear up a few things before that happened.

"How did you know I was thinking about him?" Bella inquired softly.

"Well, actually, I never specifically said _him_, but I did assume so," Theo hummed in an amused tone, chuckling as she was shot a light glare. "As for my guess…" she paused, "you didn't mention him in the last couple of phone calls we had on my way up, but judging by how interested and curious you seemed about him before, I can only assume he's still on your mind."

"Oh."

Sighing softly, Theo ran her fingers through her hair before giving her cousin a calm look, "Do you like him?"

A brief silence lapsed between the two girls as the witch awaited an answer. Bells had hunched down a bit more into her seat, looking nervous yet thoughtful before she replied.

"Y-Yeah," she finally answered. "I do."

Theo allowed a small smile to grace her features. Although, on the inside, she was damning everything in existence to hell and beyond. There were times when she really hated how appealing vampires could make themselves to ordinary humans, like bright lamps drawing the unsuspecting moth to its beautiful yet deadly flame.

Bella didn't realize how dangerous this was yet.

"I… don't know though," said girl suddenly spoke up again, instantly gathering the attention of her cousin. "I just… feel like he's hiding something. He acted really weird around me when we first met, almost like he hated me or was… scared to be around me. Now he's assured me that he doesn't hate me, and we… seem to be getting along, but…"

"But what?" Theo pressed carefully, wanting to hear the girl's thoughts.

_Maybe she is beginning to realize something that he's something abnormal._

"It's like he's trying to hide this big, dark secret or something," Bella continued, looking directly at her cousin before continuing in an unsure voice. "Like he's trying… to protect me from it."

"Protect?" Theo raised a genuinely surprised, yet intrigued eyebrow at her cousin's choice of words.

_Interesting._

"Yeah," the young woman being questioned answered before shaking her head and letting out a shaky, humorless laugh. "I bet I sound crazy."

Theo merely shook her head before giving her shoulders a shrug. "Who knows," she stated with a calm expression. "The worlds a crazy place, and people are full of complications."

Bella was quiet, slightly wide-eyed as she stared at the other girl. After a few moments, she let out a soft laugh, a real one. "It's so nice talking to you," she said gently. "Seriously, it's always been like I can say anything. You always just seem to take it in stride."

"Do I?" the witch asked with a light chuckle. "I suppose I've just seem some crazy shit in my life, that's all. So, most anything that you tell me probably isn't going to give me the shock treatment all that much."

A soft chuckle also left Bella's lips, "You'll have to tell me some time."

Smiling, a warm look crossed the other girl's face, "Perhaps."

"Well, change of subject," Bella hummed, giving her cousin a curious look. "What about you?"

Theo raised a questioning eyebrow, "What about me?"

Bells rolled her eyes, "I've admitted I liked a guy… even if he is a bit… odd. So, what about you? Anyone of _interest_ back up in Alaska that I don't know of yet?"

The young witch grimaced slightly before making a reluctant reply, "Just a few friends, nothing of the significance in which you're speaking."

Frowning slightly, the other girl seemed to be a bit disappointed in the answer before giving her cousin an inquiring gaze, "In the market?"

_Good grief, she's starting to sound like Louis! Do I really seem that bloody desperate!?_

"No," Theo replied in a solid tone. "Don't forget that this is… _probably_ a temporary stay, Bells. Besides I doubt I know anyone in this town anymore besides you and Unc."

Bella simply shrugged, not seeming to agree or disagree with her cousin's statement. A silence once again fell over them until the Swan girl suddenly let out a gasp of realization.

"W-What?" Theo demanded unsurely, shooting the other girl a worried look.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe Charlie and I forgot to tell him of all people that you were back!"

The witch's eyebrows creased in confusion, "Him as in who?"

"Jacob!"

"Jacob!?" Theo's jaw dropped open in shock at the mention of her old friend. "As in _Jacob_ fucking _Black_!? He's still here?"

"Yeah," Bella sent a smile over to her gaping cousin. "I'm taking it you still remember him."

"Of course I do!" the Kier witch cried excitedly, for in all the years that she'd spent living in Forks as a child, Jacob Black had been what she would probably have considered her best friend at the time. "I'll have to go pay a visit," she grinned. "I wonder if he will remember me."

"Well, considering you two grew up together all the way up until you left to Alaska, it's my guess that he will," Bella smiled, "especially considering how close the two of you used to be. I'm surprised you didn't keep in touch with him."

"Yeah," Theo returned the expression as she turned into the school parking lot.

_How could I keep in touch with him? After learning what I was? I really shouldn't bother, but… it'd be nice… to have an actual friend here. If someone from here actually remembers me._

Sighing, Theo took in a deep breath as she sat in her jeep and looked up at the school that she would temporarily be attending.

_This is gonna be a bitch. I can just sense it._

For the young witch highly doubted she would even be able to get through the first day without having to confront at least someone from the Cullen family, and she wasn't referring to just an innocent chat. No, her scent and mere presence was a dead giveaway to a vampire in regards to just what exactly she was. There was no way they wouldn't notice.

"Nervous?" Bella's soft voice from the passenger's seat snapped the witch out of her mental grumblings.

"Not at all," Theo dragged a smile onto her face, forcing it to meet her eyes so that the expression was believable. A moment later she let out a brief chuckle, "I just get the feeling that this is gonna be a pain in the ass."

Bella also let out a chuckle, "I doubt that."

_Damn, girl, if only you knew._

"Right, right," the young witch rolled her eyes, stepping out of her car, watching for a moment as her cousin followed suit.

"Well, I'll catch you later?" Bella asked, seeming slightly unsure.

"You got it," Theo laid the other girl's worry to rest. "Laters!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Well, there's chapter three for you all! I really hope you enjoyed it! Not to worry, Jasper will be showing up in the next chapter which hopefully will be posted fairly soon. Don't fret, it won't take me near as long to get the next chapter out as it did this one. Anyways, please, PLEASE drop me a review before ya leave. You readers have been doing AWESOME so far in sharing your thoughts with me. So, keep up the AWESOME work and I'll keep belting out new chapters as fast as possible. Also, please follow and favorite as well. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


	4. Chapter 4: String of Inevitability

**Oh. My. Gosh. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? Has it SERIOUSLY been TWO whole FREAKING MONTHS since I last updated this story!? O_O *falls on the floor and weeps* OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY! T_T You may now all consider me personally ASHAMED at not having updated for SOOO long! *coughs* All the same, a HUGE thank you and brownies to my most recent and AWESOME eleven reviewers: Guest, Reinonmyday, shayna kasdan, DreamBubbles, xXJuuLXx, pearl clark 129, csp4, Guest, LovelyDovely, Gianna Gaza, and snoozUlooz! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Seriously, thank you to ALL you readers who have stuck with me. I so happy to see this story being so well received! Also, another HUGE thank you to all the awesome people that have already favorited and/or followed this story! I hope everyone enjoys chapter four! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapter 4  
String of Inevitability  
**

Cool, green eyes scanned her surroundings as their bearer made her way down the high school halls. Theo was doing her level best to keep the scowl off of her features, but it was growing more and more difficult with the stares that people, mostly the male sect, were shooting her way.

_Already I'm drawing to much attention to myself._

The young woman mentally swore. Although, to be fair, she hadn't really expected to be able to slink through without being noticed. A little curse of being a witch, much like vampires, your presence was quickly noticed to be alluring and out of the ordinary.

Of course, Louis had often made obnoxious comments about her being a bombshell. So, that might also have a little something to do with it as well.

Sighing, she ran a finger through her hair before glancing down at her schedule.

_English first. Excellent, something I'm good at._

Shooting a few effective glares at people who were staring to long, Theo allowed a brief smirk to flit across her face upon seeing them quickly avert their gaze before she whisked off to her homeroom. Okay, so maybe she could be a bit antisocial when it came down to most ordinary people. But in her experience, it was for the best.

The uncomfortable expression on the witch's face was there and gone in a flash. If someone had seen, which was doubtful, they probably would have attributed it to their imagination it was gone so quickly.

A few profanities were muttered underneath the young woman's breath as she shook away the momentary lapse in her steely resolve. It was just… odd stepping into this sort of world again. That's all, nothing more. Taking a quick breath, Theo stepped through the door of her homeroom. Almost immediately, she felt herself go rigid.

They were _here_.

It was on instinct that she bristled, for even if she currently had her gaze focused on her new teacher, she knew _their_ eyes were on her. She could feel them… watching her, having taken immediate notice of her undoubtedly strange presence the moment she stepped through the door.

"Ah, the new student," the middle aged man acknowledged the witch's presence, his voice low amidst the chatter of the other students. "Theodore, right?" he inquired, stepping forward after glancing up at the clock. It was seven minutes until class would begin.

"Yes," Theo's smile was reflexive like an automatic response, yet never reaching her eyes.

"Alright, just give me a moment to grab your text book," the man hummed, turning around and digging through his draws.

Nodding briefly to show her understanding, the young woman closed her eyes for a split second as she took a quick breath.

_Now._

Opening her eyes, she finally turned and met their gaze. Or first, more specifically…

_His_ gaze.

Calm green clashed against intrigued gold as Theo levelly held the gaze of the first vampire she spotted in the room. Just like nearly all the creatures of his kind, he was _beautiful_, with curled gold hair, the body of a Greek statue, and mesmerizing golden eyes.

_His face is unreadable, but his eyes are not. He doesn't know what I am, but he knows I'm not normal. _

For a split second, the witch's lips twitched upward, hinting amusment.

_He's curious._

Theo's eyes then made their way to the other vampire in the room. Although, the young witch found herself momentarily surprised at how hard it was to tear away from her locked gaze with the first one.

_Odd._

The second vampire Theo could only describe as looking like a pixie, a beautiful, real life pixie with her short, feathered out black hair and gold eyes so full of bubbling life and curiosity.

_She too doesn't seem to yet realize what I am. Good. But like the other, she's curious… and confused?_

Out of the entire class, it was only the two vampires that now seemed to be paying her any solid attention. Most of the room had gone back to its chattering, though still sneaking frequent glances up at the newcomer. It was only the two vampires that were still giving her their undivided attention.

_Yet, neither of them feel hostile._

"Here you are, Theodore," the teacher hummed, catching the girl's attention as he handed her the textbook. "There are some empty desks, just take whichever one you wish."

"Thanks," Theo replied, her eyes quickly re-scanning her surroundings for a seat. A small smile twitched on her lips as she spotted the one she wanted.

_I must be completely insane. All the same, this ought to be fun._

For it was over in the far back corner that the two vampires sat alone together, separated away from all the others in the classroom. The male was the one actually seated in the far left corner desk while the girl sat in the desk right beside them. However, all three desks surrounding them were empty.

_Of course no one is sitting beside them. They may have the others mesmerized but normal people's instincts can easily tell that they're different. That they really weren't people to get close to._

It was a familiar feeling to the witch.

And a lonely one.

It was with this thought in mind that, much to the other people in the room's surprise, Theo confidently strode over and sat herself down beside the pixie looking vampire. After all, for the witch, it was people like _this_ that were her norm in life.

_Louis would definitely be laughing at me right now._

"I'm Theo," the young witch spoke up instantly, squarely facing the female vampire before her with an easy smile. "Nice to me you."

"Oh, same," she replied, still looking surprised but quickly letting the expression melt into something akin to excitement as she then happily quipped. "I'm Alice. Sorry, you just… sme- erm… look a tad bit similar to someone else here."

"Bells? As in Bella?" Theo inquired.

"Yeah," Alice's face showed another brief flicker of surprise. "How did you-"

"She's my cousin," the witch stated with a cool smile, knowing that even if he hadn't said anything, she had the other vampire's attention as well. Even if she wasn't looking at him, she could feel that his piercing gaze hadn't left her since the moment she'd first walked through the door.

_It's like he's searching for something that he can't find. I wonder what their gifts are._

"Oh, my gosh!" the pixie vampire exclaimed, looking absolutely ecstatic. "The two of you are cousins!?"

"Yup."

"Well, that certainly explains the… similarities," she hummed, her golden eyes looking momentarily confused before they re-brightened back up. "Oh," a look a realization crossed her face, "and this is my brother."

_Brother? Pfft… doubtful._

"Jasper," the other vampire spoke with a small incline of his head, a slight southern accent lacing his tone as he introduced himself.

Pulling her gaze from Alice, Theo finally once again met the other Cullen's gaze. "Theo," she repeated her name with a warm expression, seeming to take him by surprise. Already, she was beginning to feel more at ease talking with these two. As absurd as it sounded, she was back in her element, associating with those of the supernatural. Honestly, the witch knew she was just here to make sure Bella would be alright, but so far, it didn't seem like the Cullens meant harm. The presence of these two wasn't a hostile one.

_All the same, one can never be too certain, and Bells is just a normal human… for the most part._

"Short for Theodore."

Theo raised a slender eyebrow at the blonde whose gaze never once had lost any of its intensity. "Excuse me?" she inquired.

A partial, crooked smile formed on his lips, while the expression in his eyes shifted into something slightly different… less… cold. "Your complete first name is Theodore," Jasper repeated.

_Ah, of course he heard that. Damn._

"Oh," Theo chuckled. "Yes, it is, but it's also a mouthful. Theo is fine."

"But Theodore is so much prettier!" Alice protested, quickly joining in on the conversation.

"But-"

"She's right," Jasper affirmed, smiling a bit as he sided with his sister and continued the small talk in which oddly enough, seemed to have so easily fallen upon the three oddities sitting together in the classroom corner.

"Theodore is usually a boy's name, though," the young witch countered with a chuckle, humor showing through in her eyes as broke into a small grin. "Seriously, when I was a kid I used to pretend I was President Roosevelt and would run around in the Forks woods pretending I was hunting bears."

Alice let out a giggle while her brother's lip twitched upwards, both humored by the amusing picture.

"I think I can imagine that," the female vampire laughed lightly, causing Theo to shoot her an indignant yet amused look.

"Hey!"

And that was how the rest of the period went, though the three certainly quieted down a bit when the class actually started. They continued to converse amongst one another, ignoring the stares that other classmates often shot them. As for the witch, she found herself feeling much more at ease amongst the vampires then she did the humans. It was the world of insanity that she was used to.

_I wonder how they'll react when they learn I'm a witch._

For the young woman knew such knowledge would not remain unseen much longer. Even through the pleasant conversations, Theo was quick to pick up on certain questions that were asked, certain ways things were put. They knew she was a supernatural. They were just trying to figure out what sort of supernatural she was.

Thankfully, neither of them were looking at her like she was a favorable snack. Although, Theo knew that that was the witch blood protecting her. To a vampire, a witch often smelled… intoxicating. However, it wasn't in the same way of say a meal.

_Pure_ witch blood was different.

It was too strong, and smelled of strength. Like the beauty and alluring scent of the rose, yet the moment you attempt you pick it, your hand is sliced by the thorns. As such, vampires tended to have an instinctive knowledge about not drinking from witches whose powers were adapted to fight against all supernatural creatures and were immune to other supernatural powers, such as being turned into vampires or being affected by their gifts.

This quite often would lead vampires and witches to be drawn together in other ways, whether it be in friendship or… other things. Somehow or another, vampires and witches always ended up being drawn together, like an invisible thread that had forever bound both races into association.

"We have history together this next period."

Jasper's smooth, southern voice suddenly sounding right next to her was enough to give Theo a small start of surprise as she peeked up from her schedule to look at the vampire who was peering over her right shoulder with she dare say a pleased expression on his face.

"Cool!" the young woman quipped, genuinely happy at the fact. Feeling eyes boring into her head, she met the blonde's gaze to find him giving her an odd… almost confused look.

"Does that make you happy?" he inquired, giving the girl a genuinely inquisitive look.

_Odd… question… it's like he's confused about something. Asking exactly what I'm feeling… could that be his gift? If so, that would explain the confusion. I'm a witch, so if reading, sensing people's emotions is his gift, then it won't work on me._

"Yes, it does," Theo smiled, letting the emotion reach her eyes and seemingly taking the vampire by a bit of surprise. "What about Alice?" she then inquired, glancing around. "Does she have history next period too?"

Jasper let out a chuckle at the question, his lips turning upward in his own secret amusement. "No, she does not," the humor lit his eyes. "She has mathematics."

"It's _awful_ and so boooring!" Alice's vehement complaint gathered the attention of both vampire and witch. "Really," she huffed, rolling her eyes, "it's all just _rubbish_!"

Theo let out a laugh before spotting Jasper actually grin a bit.

Personally, the young witch could only imagine things like that _would_ get boring after living as long as a vampire does.

_Makes one wonder why they are even in a high school. Is it just to fit in? Vampire families tend to move around every little while to avoid suspicion. But still… I wonder if it's their own way of holding on to some of their humanity._

"Anyhow," the female vampire then quipped, bounding back quickly from her previous outburst, "enough of that. On to more important matters." Bouncing over, she then quickly took both of Theo's hands in her own, secretly taking note of how the girl didn't even flinch from the frigid touch. Yet, if you were looking _extremely_ closely, in the moment Alice took the other girl's hand, you could see a split second flash of shock register on the female vampire's face before it vanished without a trace. "You," Alice gave the witch a mock serious look before smiling, "are going to join our table for lunch today. Okay-dokay?"

Feeling genuinely surprised, Theo let out a light laugh as a pleasant feeling washed over her.

_It's been a while since I made new friends. This could be nice._

"Sure," the young witch replied with a smile.

The pixie girl gave her a look while her brother merely stood to the side looking amused. "Promise?" she pressed in all seriousness.

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Theo laughed again, more boisterous then last time as she grinned.

"Good," Alice nodded her head in satisfaction, a pleased smile on her features. "See you then!"

"Later!" the other girl called after the vampire's retreating form. Eyes amused, Theo ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head in bewilderment.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

"To class?" Jasper's cool voice again brought the young woman out of her musings as she looked up to see him peering down at her with a raised eyebrow, expression still somewhere between curiosity and a hint of caution.

Theo merely took a deep breath, chuckling as she ran her fingers through her hair one last time, "Off we go."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yay! Theo and Jasper have officially met! ^_^ Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be doing my best to keep Jasper and everyone else in character. Also, like I said before, the relationship that develops between Theo and Jasper will be WELL-PACED. Seriously, I absolutely HATE fanfics when an OC meets one of the canon characters and BOOM they're in love just like that. Admittedly, there will be an _underline_ of attraction between Jasper and Theo fairly close to the beginning. HOWEVER, the two of them will be starting off as friends whereas something more will develop between them and Jasper will realize she's his mate as they get to know each other better over time. Anyways, pretty please leave me a review before ya go. Seriously, you reader's reviews are my inspiration for this story, and so far you've all been pretty awesome! So, the more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update. Also, please follow and favorite this story as well! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D  
**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
